Sweet
Sweet is a''' fictional character from Zoids Fuzors. She is the main female protagonist. Overview Not much of Sweet's past is known, though it seemed that she spent her whole life in Blue City. At some point, she began working for Mach Storm. She does most of the financial work as well as the cooking and running of Mach Storm's Base. She also moonlights in other jobs, working as a waitress amongst other things. She appears in most of the series' episodes, and is normally shown helping the team, one way or another. Her exact role is unclear, as she does not pilot, and Hop appears to handle all the actual business, while Dan takes care of most of the team's maintenance. However, as she is often seen cooking or cleaning, it can be assumed that she is some kind of general team assistant. She is the team's transporter, using a Gustav to move Mach Storm's Zoids from one place to another. She is shown trying to help RD after the loss of the Fire Phoenix, but to no avail. While working as a waitress on a Whale King, she, along with the rest of the passengers, was taken hostage by a terrorist group, but she and the hostages escaped after RD and the PKB took them out. During Alpha Richter's takeover, she and her team escaped his forces, and met up with other Zoid pilots. She is present at the final battle, but only on the sideline. At the end of the series, she is shown to still be a part of the Mach Storm team. Personality Sweet is shown to be a kind and caring person. She often gets annoyed with her teammates, especially RD, who's childish and immature behavior constantly gets him, and hence, the team, in trouble. Nevertheless, she does still respect them. She behaves in a sisterly, or perhaps motherly, way, both because she is the only regular female on the team (Amy is an irregular member), and because she is significantly more mature than the hotheaded RD and Sigma. She tends to get flustered easily, quickly becoming jealous of other female cast members, such as Amy or Tracy, and is fast to shout at her teammates when they misbehave or fail to think things through. Appearance Sweet is often seen wearing a blue-and-orange outfit with revealing her midriff. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Sweet does not pilot a Zoid in combat, and is only occasionally seen controlling a Gustav, and usually only in passing, so her skill as a pilot is never shown, but can be assumed to be minimal. Relationships Like other characters, Sweet has her own unique relationships: '''RD: Sweet is close to RD, and has somewhat of a motherly relationship with him, normally being there for him. It is clear to see that Sweet has feelings for RD (and vise-versa), though these feelings are more of a "crush" rather then love. Sweet does have a tendency of getting jealous from time to time when seeing RD with other girls (such as Amy and Tracy). Helmut: She and Helmut have a friendly relationship. Sigma: Like RD, Sweet often gets annoyed with Sigma, who constantly gets involved in childish bickering or boasting with RD. Despite this, the two are friends. Amy: Sweet sees Amy as a rival for RD, though the rivalry exists only in her head. She does see her as somewhat of a friend, though. Matt: Sweet looks out for Matt, and gets annoyed when he gets into trouble. She takes to him in a mother-like manner, much as she does with RD, with the major difference between her interaction with the two being their age, as she does see Matt as child, unlike the mentally immature, but teenage, RD. Dan: Sweet and Dan are on friendly terms. Hop: Sweet looks to Hop as a friend, though she does get annoyed when Hop sends her and the rest of the team on missions for extra cash, or when he slacks off. Rastani: Sweet makes no secret of admiring Rastani, but this is just a superficial crush, and is not of any major significance. Dart: Their relationship is one-way, with Dart having a crush on her, but, in no small part thanks to his usual mannerisms, she does not take any heed of this. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 6.06.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 6.06.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 6.13.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 6.13.24 pm.png Sweet1.jpg|Sweet's Art 1 Sweet2.jpg|Sweet's art 2 Sweet3.jpg|Sweet's Art 3 Sweet4.jpg|Sweet's Art 4 Sweet5.jpg|Sweet's Art 5 Sweet6.jpg|Sweet's Art 6 Sweet7.jpg|Sweet's art 7 Trivia * Sweet has a Birthday in episode 11, making her the only character in Zoids media to have a shown Birthday aside from Gallagher. Although Sweet's age is listed as 17 in Zoids Saga Fuzors, it is not mentioned in the anime how old Sweet is on her Birthday. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:Fuzors characters Category:Females